


Absolutely Priceless

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, OMC!Tristan Pierce, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Sometimes you see a jawline so good your feet come out from under you, sometimes trouble follows you and sometimes your name is Tristan and these things happen to you.Absolutely Priceless.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Absolutely Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> this has sat in my drafts forever so idk when I will update  
> Warnings: Violence, physical violence

“Don’t look now, but someone is staring- **_HARD_ **,” Sam stated, attempting to keep from snickering.

Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes, “Sam you say that every time we go out and you are the worst when it comes to men.”

“So not true!” Sam scoffed offended.

“Nah, he’s right this time, guys cute,” Clint chimed in, squeezing between the two and grabbing the sugar, “that’s saying something, Sam never knows what cute is.”

Sam scoffed, “BOTH OF YOU?! Fuck off, I have good taste!”

“Not in men you don’t, it’s not your fault you prefer women, which is nice, but men and women have different things to offer,” Clint said shrugging as he held the sugar dispenser upside down over his coffee. Sam rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

Bucky stared in disgust as Clint added half the container to his cup, shaking his head before glancing over his shoulder, Sam smirking into his cup. Bucky locked eyes with the guy for a moment, a slow smile slipping onto the guys face. He was surprised Sam had seen him first and had been right, the guy was cute as hell.

“You need to get back out there, Steve has moved on with that guy.. What’s his name again?”

“Elliot,” Clint answered, moving so they weren’t crowding the counter and leaning against the wall beside it as Bucky finished prepping his own coffee. 

The three men turned and Bucky sighed, “ehh, I just don’t feel like it’s the right time.”

“Buck, you and Steve broke up two years ago. It’s time bud.”

He scowled at Sam, looking up as someone yelled loud in the small coffee shop.

“THERE HE IS!”

The three grimaced as the guy wiped out with the help of some unsavory guys.

***

Tristan ran into the coffee shop, skidding slightly in the entrance from the rain water which had been dragged into the shop by others and himself. Looking over his shoulder, he figured he had lost them in the busy streets. Cracking a grin he shook his dark hair with a free hand before glancing around. 

He noticed the three guys almost immediately, how could you miss them? All three were beyond fine as fuck and fit. So fit. Tristan stared at the brunette, which was shoved to the right as the taller blond with arms that Tristan was sure could pin a guy to a wall with ease, pushed between him and the yummy dark man. Still, the brunette with the jaw... he shouldn’t stare so hard and if he was the only one staring he was sure that he would feel embarrassed, but he had caught all three staring. 

Tristan locked eyes with the beefy brunette, he smirked as Mr. Jawline smiled slow and sexy, Tristan’s tongue slipping over the cut in his lip as he felt fingers hook in the collar of his shirt, followed by a shout, and he cringed. “THERE HE IS!” That, combined with the rainwater and he felt his feet come out from under him. 

Course, of course, right as he met eyes with the bluest blue he had ever seen. Okay, that might have been an exaggeration, still. A groan escaped him as he hit the floor, his vision blacking out, the wind knocked out of him, head cracking soundly on the tiled floor as he felt hands grip his shirt and he was being dragged across wet the floor. Tristan reached up and gripped a wrist, kicking his feet out at whatever body was nearest.

A fist connected with his jaw and a booted foot with his midsection, he could see the closer patrons scrambling to get back as he struggled to get his breath back. He screwed his eyes shut as he was dragged outside, buckets of water pouring down now, “fuuck!” he cried out as he curled into a ball, deflecting the blows and kicks. He scrambled as one straddled him, fist knocking his head back down onto the concrete as he swung hard and heavy, shoving his hands away and connecting another swing to his jaw, Tristan unable to stop the heavy blows as water blinded him.

And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. 

He gasped, scurrying back, slamming against the wall of the building as three men came to his defense, a loud ringing filling his ears as a dull ache started pounding the back of his skull.

**

Bucky heard Sam and Clint groan as the crack of his skull resounded throughout the small coffee shop, people scattering from the scuffling. The group of five easily outnumbered the young man as they dragged him out. He moved before he could think about it, knowing the others were right behind him. Water was coming down as they sprinted out, fists flying, Clint cackling as Sam asked what the fuck they were doing?

The men scattered, Bucky falling back as Sam and Clint chased them for a few more feet down the street. He turned as he heard a groan and held out a hand, “you should slow down there.”

“Thanks, I’ll uh,” he snagged the hand extended to him, swooning slightly as he was brought to his feet with minimum effort by Mr. Jawline, looking over at the other two who jogged back, “you guys...” he smiled shaking his head. “Ya shouldn’ta done that, but thanks.”

“You’re not looking too good guy,” Clint said leaning forwards, “what’s your name?”

He felt the ground waver beneath him, “Tris-” he jumped when he felt a hand on his elbow, “man, what are you doing?!” he felt the floor beneath him shift, that wasn’t good.

Bucky smiled, “complainin’ after we came to your rescue? What did ya do to have those guys on ya anyhow?”

Tristan stared, a guy with a jaw like that shouldn’t be allowed to walk around freely. “I... well I,” he wondered how you went about telling someone that he was walking around in the wrong neighborhood and guys like that loved beating on him due to who he worked for? “Listen, thanks for that, I should get going.” He was sure he could make it back to the office, even with the ground being wobbly, he’d had worse before.

“No.” Tristan reeled as the guy dragged him into the coffee shop, grip iron tight on his elbow. It was then he realized he was soaking wet. The guy shoving him into a seat while the blond ducked down and checked his eyes, the dark skinned hottie asking for a first aid kit and coming back. He was cute, with the little gap between his front teeth.

“Hey, they don’t have anything to help bandage him up, wanna drag him back to the shop? Maybe take him to the hospital?”

“No... no hospital.” He squirmed as he saw them all look at each other, “I uh, no insurance...”

“Shop,” the three agreed, reaching for him at the same time.

Tristan let out a small noise as he was hauled up once again, this time Mr. Jawline wrapped an arm around his waist and he didn’t mind that so much. Exhaustion was already forcing his eyelashes down and fingers gripped his chin, “stay awake kid.”

“Yeah, you got it,” he answered as someone ushered him into a car. If it was anyone else, if it wasn’t him, none of this would have happened, but how surprising was it that it did happen to be him and his day actually went this way? Still, this was a great improvement to how it usually ended.


End file.
